otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
A Season of Transitions: Uniting
'Great Hall - ' ---- :The Great Hall of Jade Castle is an open, well lit space. It extends the full length of the building, beginning with thick, barrable oak doors. From there, heavy tables are arranged the length, five on each side of the room. The floor is made of smooth cobblestone, with plain carpets adorning the open space left for dancing and festivities. At the end of the hall sits one last table, in the middle, for the lords and ladies of the keep. :Behind the noble area is an intricate tapestry honoring the Noble Houses of the current Master and Lady of the castle - currently an elegantly painted piece illustrating an armored knight on horseback beneath a setting sun. On either side of the work, plate glass patio doors open to the north, revealing the namesake of the home. :At the front of the hall are two immense, gentle sloping stairs to the second floor. Just beneath them on the left is the door leading to the kitchens; to the right, the attached smithy. Next to those doors are the exits to the servant's sleeping quarters. ---- Gefrey Seamel nods, smiling faintly as he looks around, sitting near Tor. Other Nillus and Seamels are milling about the Great Hall, and there is a general buzz of conversation as people wonder just what is going on. Hmm! "Chitterberry," Gef is saying. "It's good and bitter, so it's likely to get you up and moving fast." Tor Nillu grumbles, looking like he might just have gotten up. "Ahh.. perhaps." One of the glass doors leading to the gardens open, providing entrance for Duhnen Seamel. The pat few months apparently have done him well, as despite the fact that he still holds a staff for support as he walks, the braces on his legs are removed, and he seems to be getting along much better. Various eyes turn to him, though he doesn't speak quite yet. Gefrey Seamel drops his conversation witih Tor as he notices everyone going quiet, and turns his head to look at the approaching Duke thoughtfully. Tor Nillu turns his head as wel, blinking and offering a nod. The Duke is halfway to the middle of the room before he lifts his voice. "Evening, Lords. Ladies. I'm glad to see all of you that made it tonight." He casts his burning gaze from face to face, staff rapping sharply against the floor in time with his left foot. "I trust you've all been enjoying the various drinks and food." A gesture towards one of the various keep staff moving about. Gefrey Seamel smiles at Duhnen, folding his hands in his lap as others around him nod their affirmation, or murmur agreement. The Viscount himself doesn't seem like he's actually taken anything just yet. Tor Nillu hasn't either, but now manages to yoink himself a cup of strong tea as he listens. "I'm regretful that her Grace was unable to attend tonight, and she sends her apologies. I trust we'll all forgive her, in time," Duhnen states with a faint smile, finally choosing his place. He remains standing, seeming to be quite pleased just to be about as he looks to the gathering. "I'm not quite skilled at long speeches, and likely none of you wish to hear me drone on about nonsense, skirting the point all night, so I'll be brief. We stand upon the edge of something quite momentous for both House Nillu and Seamel. I'm certain you've all looked in wonder to the formation of House Valoria..." He pauses for a moment, carefully considering reactions thus far. Gefrey Seamel glances aside to Tor a moment, before looking up to Duhnen, seeming rather keenly interested. He reaches to the table for a flagon of wine, taking a sip as he waits and listens for the conclusion. Tor Nillu smiles a ilittle and just waits, nodding as he listens to Duhnen's words, sitll sipping away at his tea. "Quite the move, that," Duhnen continues conversationally, chuckling. "Duchess Nillu and myself have been conversing for quite some time now, discussing it and it's ramifications for Empi...Kingdom. It's occurred to us that we would have much to gain from a similar move, and as such, we've been discussing and planning the possibility of such a thing." A tap of his staff on the floor. "I'm pleased to announce that we've come to an accord." Gefrey Seamel should not play poker, as it is probably plainly obvious that he's itching to either say or ask something at this moment. He bites it back however, or rather washes it back with a sip of his wine. Tor Nillu smirks just a little as he leans across to whisper something very softly to Gef before his attention is back on Duhnen. Reactions seem to be mixed among the guests. Some seem aghast. Some seem interested. Some seem half drunk. It's a typical noble gathering, really. "Yes, the rider and the bear will merge to form a new House, stronger than the sum of it's parts. And, you'll all be cousins." A glance to Gefrey and Tor, and the Duke gestures by example. "Look to the future, and the benefits this will bring." Gefrey Seamel smiles a bit and nods to Duhnen. "I like the prospects of it, your Grace," he says, finally speaking up. "But if I could ask, what are we to call ourselves now?" Tor Nillu coughs a little, but waits for teh answer. In silence. "Gefrey, you've always been dependable," Duhnen grins at his cousin, turning to face him. "The new House will be called House Driscol..." He turns away to look over to some keep guards who were apparently waiting for just this. They move over to draw down a covering sheet to reveal a scarlet and white tabard, emblazened with that of a rose. Gefrey turns to look at the banner, blinking, before he smiles and sets his flagon down, examining it quietly. Tor Driscol looks at the banner, and hears the name, and just -blinks-, also examining Gef's flagon. Duhnen considers the displayed tabard thoughtfully, nodding his head, before turning back to consider those about. "I'm certain you all have plenty of questions, and I'd be glad to answer them. Though I would ask they not all come at once. Please, stay for as long as you all wish. Enjoy yourselves. Talk." Gefrey Driscol smiles a bit to Tor, nodding. "Cousin," he says before calling to Duhnen, "Well, since I seem to be full of them tonight, might I ask... who is our Duke, or our Duchess?" "That is probably a very good question," murmurs Tor, standing. "..Ah, I think I need some air, Cousin," he says softly to Gef. "Both Sahna and myself had wished to both direct the House until we could choose a suitable new head. But, of course, as you know, there can officially only be one Duke or Duchess," Duhnen replies slowly, considering. "So that's the last part we need to decide." Gefrey Driscol looks to Tor, giving him a nod and concerned look, before turning to Duhnen with a small smile. "Ahh, I'm sure it will come eventually, yes," he says lightly. "But you say a new head. I take it this means neither of you are interested in reprising this role?" Tor Driscol pauses a little on his way outside, turning his head to listen to the conversation discreetly. "I think we've both had our fill of leading," Duhnen answers with a small nod at that. "Plus, we're both symbols of the old Houses. While we'll still both be glad to offer our assistance and advice to the new, our time is passing." Gefrey Driscol nods slightly to Duhnen. "I see," he says, then smiles. "It would be good to have a bit more time to spend with the children in any case, I think. You've spoken of that before." He folds his hands before himself. "Mm. Someone who was of Nillu blood might be a good idea, to be honest," he muses aloud. Tor Driscol resumes his movement towards the door lest he be -too- obvious. "We've time, still," Duhnen smiles to Grefey, nodding his head. He steps closer to him, regarding the other man intently. "So what are your thoughts on this? I would hear them." Gefrey Driscol hmms thoughtfully, stepping up to pull out a chair for the Duke to have a seat. "It's... It will be odd, I admit," he says. "But I've friends among those of Nillu blood." He looks around slowly. "Speaking objectively, it's actually a good situation for all involved. House Driscol now controls nearly all of southeastern Fastheld - not to mention Hawk's Aerie and the North Gate." "It's a rather large area, yes," Duhnen nods at that with a grin, glancing down to the chair drawn for him. He shakes his head, politely refusing. "No thank you. I'm back on my feet now, and I need the exercise. It feels nice, though I'm not quite in full shape yet." Tor Driscol is nearly to the door, oh my! "Give it time," Gefrey says with a smile, before pushing the chair in and turning to Tor. "Lord Tor! Why don't you come speak with us? What do you make of this?" Ha! Caught before he could leave. Duhnen turns his attention to the retreating Tor, blinking at the man, before shrugging to Gefrey. "It'll be a time of adjustment for all of us, I believe. Still, in the end, it will well be worth it." Tor Driscol swings around at being called, making the briefest of faces at Gef before he's all smiles. "Ah, I think it is an excellent move for both the houses. It will strengthen our position in fastheld," he nods, making his way over. Gefrey Driscol gives Tor a thoughtful look a moment, before turning back to Duhnen. "Actually, there is something else I would like to discuss, if we have time, along the lines of strengthening our position. There is a project I've had in mind a little while." "And do you mean that, or are you saying so? You can be truthful," Duhnen invites Tor with a quirked grin, before blinking to Gefrey. "Of course. Where would you wish to speak to me about it? Here, or in private?" Tor Driscol laughs softly. "No, I am quite truthful, your Grace." Gefrey Driscol considers that thoughtfully a moment. "Mm, somewhere a bit more private might be good," he says. "But not upstairs, not tonight. Perhaps we could all step into the gardens to speak? It is a mild night, and Lord Tor said he needed a bit of fresh air." "Perhaps...another time, hm?" Duhnen asks Gefrey with a small smile. "We'll have plenty of time to speak, don't worry. And whereever you choose." Tor Driscol nods a little. "in that case,"he murmurs. "I will take my walk." A smile and a stretch and he turns to go again. Gefrey Driscol nods to Duhnen with a small smile. "Soon then," he says. "Good night, your Grace. Light watch your dreams." Duhnen nods to the pair, turning to make his way off, before he's intercepted by another pair of nobles. He falls into quiet conversation with them as he heads away. Category:Logs